english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Dobson
Michael Richard Dobson (born January 18, 1966 in London, United Kingdom) is an English-Canadian voice actor. He's the brother of voice actors Brian Dobson and Paul Dobson. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show! (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Action Man (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Being Ian (2005-2006) - Announcer (ep3), Announcer (ep33), Captain (ep41), Coach Folter, Color Commentator (ep36), Doctor Clooney (ep14), Driver (ep41), EMCEE (ep36), Gym Teacher (ep33), Jailbird (ep3), MP (ep41), Mr. Mann, (ep47), Newscaster (ep33), Reggie (ep3), Vacuum Clerk (ep47) *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000) - Additional Voices *Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 (2009-2010) - Tors-10 (ep22), Zemerik *Krypto the Superdog (2005) - Bulldog *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (2001-2002) - Clive Hedgemorton-Smythe *Max Steel (2013-2014) - Forge Ferrus, Actor Max (ep38), Cobrasauras, Computer (ep35), Dr. Thornhill, Makino, Martin (ep9), Mr. Jones (ep15), Robber (ep5), SWAT Captain, Vin *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2016) - Dr. Caballeron (ep130) *Pocket Dragon Adventures (1996) - Additional Voices *ReBoot (1997) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Shadow Raiders (1998) - Additional Voices *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999) - Additional Voices *Slugterra (2012-2016) - Brutale Drake (ep22), Dorium (ep15), Drake, Guard (ep36), King of Sling (ep2), Male Buyer (ep10), Malvolio Drake (ep22), Mayor (ep34), Millard Milford, Morv, Munch (ep19), Oogleby, Organizer, Outrider (ep1), Pirate 1 (ep12), Stocker *Street Fighter (1995) - Additional Voices *Superbook (2012-2013) - Angry Mob (ep20), King's Servant (ep18), Mordecai (ep18), Ship's Captain (ep20), Wiseman #3 (ep8) *The Deep (2015-2017) - Will, Captain Hammerhead, Guard 1 (ep17), Salvage Captain (ep2) *Yakkity Yak (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *At Jesus' Side (2008) - Believer, Golgotha Man#4, Man#2, Man at Pilate's#1 *Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (2010) - Zombie Peas, Additional Voices *Barbie: Fairytopia (2005) - Amythyst, Quill *Barbie: The Princess & the Popstar (2012) - Limburger, Palace Guard#2 *Barbie: Video Game Hero (2017) - Cutie, Video Game Narrator *Barbie & The Diamond Castle (2008) - Innkeeper *Barbie and The Three Musketeers (2009) - Bertram, Musketeer Guard *Barbie in Rock 'n Royals (2015) - Finn Oxford *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) - Erasmus, Burly Villager *Ben Hur (2003) - Joseph, Soldier *Bionicle: Mask of Light: The Movie (2003) - Hewkii, Toa Kopaka *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui (2004) - Krekka, Lhikan *G.I. Joe: Spy Troops (2003) - Cobra Commander *G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) - Cobra Commander *The Condor (2007) - Nigel Harrington *Thor: Tales of Asgard (2011) - Geirmarr, Additional Voices 'Movies' *Barbie: A Fairy Secret (2011) - Wedding Officiant *Cars 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Escape from Planet Earth (2013) - Shanker's Father *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) - Bulk Biceps, Additional Voices *Sausage Party (2016) - Queso 'Movies - Dubbing' *Help! I'm a Fish (2001) - Usher 'TV Specials' *Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge (2002) - R2K *Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos (2015) - Engineer 2, Forge Ferrus *Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino (2015) - Forge Ferrus, Makino, NTEK Crew, Ultralink#3 *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Bulk Biceps *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond (2014) - Millard Milford Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Death Note (2008) - Armonia Justin (ep28), Gelus (ep12), David Hoope (ep27) *Master Keaton (2003) - Stephane (ep18) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2004) - Captain Fredrik Ades *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (2000) - Additional Voices *Project ARMS (2002) - Goto (ep1) *Shakugan no Shana (2007) - Professor *Starship Operators (2005-2006) - Dure Elroy *Tetsujin 28 (2005) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (1994) - Additional Voices *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle (1994) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2002) - Dryden Fassa *Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz: Special Edition (2001) - Additional Voices *Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade (2002) - Kazuki Fuse *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Empty Battlefield (2005) - Captain Fredrik Ades *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Rumbling Sky (2005) - Captain Fredrik Ades *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2004-2005) - White Knight *Sinbad: A Flying Princess and a Secret Island (2017) - Daal *Sinbad: Night at High Noon and the Wonder Gate (2017) - Daal *Sinbad: The Magic Lamp and the Moving Islands (2017) - Daal 'OVA - Dubbing' *Please Save My Earth (2000) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Wolverine: Origin (2013) - Old Man Howlett, Smitty, Beard Guy, Billy, Cowboy *Wolverine Versus Sabretooth (2014) - Romulus Video Games 'Video Games' *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) - Bert Susten *CSI: Dark Motives (2004) - Dr. Julius Rivelli *Dead Rising 4 (2016) - PMCs *DeathSpank (2010) - DeathSpank *DeathSpank: Thongs of Virtue (2010) - DeathSpank *Def Jam: Vendetta (2003) - Additional Voices *Driver: San Francisco (2011) - Jericho *Hulk (2003) - Additional Voices *Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects (2005) - Johnny Ohm, Niles Van Roekel *Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 (2007) - Additional Voices *Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 (2002) - Additional Voices *Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed (2000) - Additional Voices *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 (2016) - Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Shank 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *The Baconing (2011) - DeathSpank *The Godfather (2006) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War (2004) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Soulstorm (2008) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Winter Assault (2005) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Henken Bekkener, Master Asia *Trinity: Souls of Zill O’ll (2011) - Dorado *Under the Skin (2004) - ADR Walla Group Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (93) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (24) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2017. Category:Canadian Voice Actors